jemfandomcom-20200214-history
A Father Should Be...
A Father Should Be... is the 65th and final episode of Jem. Plot Jem and The Holograms (with help from Riot and his dad) search for Ba Nee's father. The Holograms travel to different parts of the country using information provided by Riot and speak to various people they think may be Ba Nee's father. At first, the Holograms are tricked by a deadbeat gambler named Andy Martin who kidnaps Ba Nee and tries to extort 1 million dollars from Jem by keeping her hostage at the abandoned zoo. Ba Nee's true father, Martin O' Carolan, turns out to be an amnesiac Vietnam veteran and a very gifted artist who has no memory of her. Ba Nee's father comes back to Starlight Mansion and upon hearing about Ba Nee being kidnapped; he and Jem go to the rescue. During the rescue, he regains his lost memory in flashbacks and the two reunite. Jem then sends Andy into a panic with holograms of gorillas, driving Andy towards Martin, who then angrily pushes him into the monkey cage. At Starlight Mansion, the Holograms and The Starlight Girls as well as the Stingers have a going away party for Ba Nee. The Misfits arrive with going away presents as well and make peace with Jem and The Holograms and Ba Nee says goodbye to Jerrica and they affirm their love for each other. Songs Featured *"Family Is" - Jem and the Holograms *"A Father Should Be" - Ba Nee *"This is Farewell" - Jem and the Holograms/The Misfits/The Stingers Quotes ---- :Jerrica Benton: Hoo, we've got three possible names. :Kimber Benton: Wow! Riot really came through! :Jerrica Benton: Kimber, you and Aja check out Martin O'Carolan. Raya, take Rio and check out Leonard Martin. He lives in Nebraska. And, Shana, you and I'll go and see Andy Martin in Las Vegas. We're not giving up until we find Ba Nee's father. ---- Trivia *Ba Nee was born in An Loc. *Ba Nee is 9 years old in this episode and goes to the city elementary school. Ba Nee has a real talent for art according to her art teacher Hope London. But she does give all her men red hair. *Jerrica and the Holograms knew that Ba Nee's father was a soldier in Vietnam 1976 and he married Ba Nee's mother Keo Chin who died before reaching America, but before that the name she gave for the father was Martin. Ba Nee's mother told Ba Nee that her father had red hair. *After Ba Nee's parents married in Vietnam in the middle of the war, Martin made his wife go away to a safer place, and that was the last time they saw each other. Ba Nee's father was a prisoner of war an was brought to the Veterans Administration Hospital to recuperate. He was in bad shape and had amnesia. *Ba Nee's father, Martin O'Carolan, is a painter. He painted Ba Nee's mother by seeing her face in his dreams. *Ba Nee's father, Martin O’Carolan, is named after a Celtic musician Christy is a fan of. *This is the third appearance of Randy James, who only appeared in episodes by Christy Marx. *Pizzazz and Riot actually rehearse together at Stingers Sound. *Riot's father was an officer in army intelligence. *Some of the books in Ba Nee's bookshelf are "The Fox", "Pach Peach", "Omnibus", "Mimiko", "Popo", "Autumn", "Spring", "The Fairies", "Robin Hood", "Sherlock Holmes". *This is the second time Ba Nee is trapped in an animal cage in a zoo. The previous time was in the episode The Jem Jam Part 2, also written by Christy Marx. *The Misfits and Jem call a truce. *Rio has a singing line in the song "This Is Farewell" by Jem and the Holograms/The Misfits/The Stingers. *The song "A Father Should Be" by Ba Nee is re-used. It previously appeared in the episode "The Jem Jam, Part 1". *The words "Good Bye" are misspelled as "Good By" on the banner in the end of the episode, and Ba Nee's name is written together as "Banee". *This is the final episode of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3